Death of a Snow Bunny
by Rini-sama
Summary: Touya losses his dear little Snow Bunny....how will he act? How will he go on? And who is that with him!!? R


Death of a Snow bunny  
  
  
  
A/n: O.k. minna-san this ficcie is for a special reviewer who was very persistent with her emails asking me for a TxY fic. I was all too happy to oblige seeing as TxY are one of my fave yaoi coupling. *drool* Yaoi- ness..ano.anyways! She didn't give me any specific type just so long as it was TxY. I decided to go with an odd type of angst seeing as I haven't written one in awhile. I was actually glad that she was so persistent or else I might have lost my inspiration to write. So for your reading pleaser I present to you. A TxY yaoi love fic!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~Touya's P.O.V.~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe it. It's been three long years. And I still can't believe it. He's gone. Forever. No!! This can't be true! It can't be happening. I knew him for so long and..I loved him. He can't die! Not now! What would Sakura say? She liked him a lot too. Tomoyo, the gaki and even that odd glasses wearing kid seemed to like him! But none of them could save him. None of them could stop the fate that would befall my beloved bunny. It's all my fault he's gone...If I hadn't gotten so mad...hadn't said all those horrible things. When I remember that day...the look on his face...the pain in his eyes. I can never forgive myself. I wish time would rewind so I could've prevented those words from coming. I don't even know why I was mad at my beloved rabbit. I blame the gaki's hormones and Sakura's forgetfulness. If he hadn't distracted her, she would have remembered to close the door and none of this would have happened. It would have prevented me from being angry at my lovely bunny. It would have prevented him from running off. It would have prevented his terrible fate. I still curse the driver of that car. You'd think he was blind not seeing him run across the street. Now he's gone. I'll never hold his soft body next to mine or idly chat to him. I'll never see him stuffing his small round face and happily look up at me for more. I can't take it...I don't know how I'll go on without my beloved Snow bunny. But I know he's up there with my 'kaa-san smiling down on me.  
  
"Are you still crying?" Came the voice of his companion voice laced with obvious jealousy. "Ofcorse I am!.....He's gone." "Mou. I never thought you to be such a cry baby." "But I loved him!!" "I know, I know and he loved you, but you've got to get over it!! There's plenty like him you can always find another." "Iie!! There's no other like him...he was unique." "Sure he was..he was just like all the others like him out there!" "But he was MY bunny and I loved him!!" "Fine, fine if you say so. But stop crying this is becoming ridiculous!" He looked up at his companion."...I suppose I am being ridiculous" "Yes very!" "I mean...I still have you." "You'll always have me." He smiled gently and stood to hold the slender frame of his companion to him. He gently placed a kiss of soft warm lips. "You know I love you?" "Ofcorse. And you know I love you?" "Hai. I know..he would have wanted me to move on. To go on without him and freely love another." His companion frowned. "He was just a stupid little thing!!" "Don't say that!!" His companion sighed deeply. "Fine. He was very intelligent. But I thought you said you loved me more?" "I do, I do." "Then stop acting like I mean nothing. You still have your other rabbit you know." Touya laughed. "Hai, hai. The very best one ofcorse." "Even better than your other rabbit?" "Hai, even better than my other rabbit." "Good." He received another deep kiss by his companion. When they parted Touya laughed toying with silky locks. "I never saw you to be the jealous type." "Damere. Touya laughed again. "You know..your unbelievably kawaii when your all worked up." He growled seductively voice dropping to a husky whisper. "Oh?" His companion purred peering up into his eyes. "Very." His companion smirked. "Save it for your bunny." Turning the slim companion began to walk away before gently being pulled back and held in warm strong arms. "But you are my bunny, and the cutest one at that." "Damn straight!" His companion proudly stated before claiming Touya's lips in a not to innocent kiss. Behind them sat a stone on which were words obviously carved by hand. "You know I love you right?" "Hai To~ya." "And you're the only bunny in my life." "That's because the other's dead." "Technical foul up Yuki!!" The younger man laughed and walked away. "I think I'll have to thank Sakura and Syaoran for forgetting to lock the bunny's door. Then he wouldn't have used the bathroom on your floor and ran out into the street. You were beginning to get too attached." Touya smirked. "You were jealous weren't you?" "Don't push it To~ya.." Touya laughed again following the slightly fuming 'Bunny' into the house.  
  
Here Lies: Snow Bunny. Most beloved Rabbit He shall be missed by all..  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna-san!! Did I surprise you at the end? I hope so! And I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was gonna be that Yukito was dead but when I noticed that I had Touya describe him as 'bunny' and 'rabbit' I got to thinking how odd it would be if he actually meant 'rabbit' and 'bunny'!! And as a result you get this fic! I think I made Touya less stuffy and more open. I think that's about right I mean he couldn't be stiff all his life could he!? R&R! Oh! And if you'd like a special fic made just e-mail me or put it in your review and I'll try my best to make it ^^ Ja matte!!! 


End file.
